Dark Emeralds
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: -TAKES PLACE 2 YEARS AFTER SONIC X- Sonic and Gang have finally healed from the events that happened in space, but what happens when a new adventure arrives? The Chaos Emeralds may be objects, but that doesn't mean they don't have secrets. A young hedgehog and a teen fox appear before the gang holding secrets too. What are these secrets? Oh, What does this have to do with Sonic?
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Me: *Crawls out of a ditch* Hello! *Avoids incoming table* Shit. I know, I died for god knows how long. I'm sorry! I know how to make it up to ya'll, A new sonic fic! *incoming brick misses face by 2 cm***

**Me: I know, Every time I make a multi chapter story, I end up abounding it. This time, I'll actually finish it! Just you wait and see!**

**Sonic and crew don't belong to me, they belong to Sega.**

**OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

**The Dark Emeralds Chapter 0**

**==================================Loading========================================================**

**Location: Unknown room**

**Time: Unknown**

**Third****person**

In a white room, a young man sits on a white bed. He wears yellow wrist rings, a white sweater and white jeans. He has no shoes or socks on, but his eyes are gold. He has light blonde hair that has brown tips at the ends. He holds his head in his hands. A young girl chuckles at his misfortune.

"**So, Greg, What are you doing?**" She asks as the boy gives her an annoyed look. He was not in a good mood at all. He puts his head back in his hands and sighs. The girl's brown hair bounces as she giggles. She sits on her scythe and stares at the boy. She looks very pale and wears a black headband with red bells coming from the ends.

"**Shit, just shut up Christina.**" The boy mutters. The girl pouts and gets off her scythe to face the boy. She lightly smacks his head and holds out some green tea. The boy looks up and chuckles at this girl's strange sense of rumor.

"**One minute you're a devil, the next minute, you're an angel**." The boy says as he takes the green tea and drinks it. The girl opens a can of soda and drinks it up. The girl giggles at the boy's surprised face.

"**Did you make this?**" He asked as the girl nods. He couldn't believe it, she never cooks. He chuckles again, he couldn't believe this girl. The princess of Hell here with him, the prince of Heaven. They are the god and Satan of the world below heaven's feet.

"**Christina, why do you care about me?**" Greg asks his female friend. Christina sighs and just gives him a smile. She gets on the bed and sits the drink on the table. She leans on Greg's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"**I care for you because you're the only person who knows. Everyone seems to have forgotten our life before this.**" Greg remembered very well. Their life before all of this and that. The pain, the heartbreak, and all the drama is finally gone. Only the memories remain.

"**I'm sorry for doing this to us.**" Christina looked at the boy in shock. She never expected those words to ever come from his mouth. Greg looked away in embarrassment.

"**You know, if you were like this then, maybe we could've been friends.**" Christina mumbled as she got up and drank the rest of her soda. She grabbed her scythe and opened the door to the hallway between their rooms.

"**Wait! Christina, Tell me, why are so kind to me when we're alone and so mean to me other times?**" Greg called out. Christina turned around to see a boy grabbing on her sleeve. He seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"**Because, I have a reputation to keep up. You want me to tell a story?**" Greg nodded. Christina sat him on her scythe and stood in front of him. Her clothes turning about grey.

"**Once upon a time, there were 5 friends. They all died and were reborn. Two of them became cousins. One boy and one girl. The boy fell in love with the third dead friend, but was too shy to say it. The third friend loved him to death, but was always kidnapped by friend #4. Friend #4 was an enemy to the rest, sad really. Anyway, the girl then fell in love with friend #5, but now the story is confusing. No one knew what would be the outcome, no one knows the end.**" Christina finished. She toke her scythe, opened the door, and left. She left a confused god on the floor. Tears slowly coming out of his eyes.

******==================================Loading========================================================**

**Location: Black room**

**Time: Unknown**

**1****st**** person: Christina's POV**

_Why do I even try? I closed my door and slid down the wood. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I couldn't believe I just did that! I hated telling that story! He never even understands what it fucking means! The tears are sliding down my cheeks faster. I felt a soft hand soon touch my head. I looked up and saw it was my only friend here._

"**What's wrong Christina?**_" It's so sad. He asked as if he knows me. He does, but he doesn't remember me very well. I smile and hide my tears as I always do. He gets the message and smiles at me. He leaves me alone, chains hitting each other with each step he toke. _

_I put him in this position. It's all my fault. I look up and see my nightstand. On that stand, there lays a picture looking at me. It's all of us than, when we were ok, sane and most of all, happy. My tears have quickened. I started to hiccup out of the fast tears. My mind couldn't keep up, and my heart was out of beat. _

_I looked at two necklaces hanged on my wall. They were for the recreations of me and that friend I have done here. I knew my purpose. In one moment, I stood up, grabbed both necklaces and left the room. _

_I left a note. It was a sad note. I wouldn't be fully alive any more after this trick of fate. I'm so cruel, yet, so guilty. Max Hedgehog, my dear brother, forgive the Kitsune fox princess who's finally done just watching._

_Forgive the little girl who didn't do what she was suppose to do._

******==================================Loading========================================================**

**Location: Mobius**

**Time: 3015 (Nov. 23****rd****)**

**POV: 3****rd**

On Mobius. There are 5 people. One a hero, One in a coma, One in Love, One in Hiding and one in Darkness. Sonic, the hero. Amy, the one in love. Eggman, the one in darkness. Two unknown are in a coma and are hiding.

Today, a girl awaken from her coma. Sonic, Amy and others return from space, and a boy comes out. The girl stands with the boy. The look down upon the sonic crew.

"**Tom, who are they?**" The girl asks her partner. The boy smiles and pulls the girl the other way. He knows them very well, but Christina hasn't arrived yet. Tom knew everything, he knew.

"**Lexcia, those are people who you will meet later.**" Tom replied with a smile as he pulled Lexcia to a portal. After she goes through, Tom looks back at the blue hedgehog. Sonic doesn't seem to know Tom's staring.

"**Well, Let's finally start the race. This time, I'll win.**" Tom said with one last smile before he left through the portal.

_**A black necklace in his hand.**_

_******==================================Loading========================================================**_

**TBC**

**Me: Like? Fan art of cast will be posted soon. Chapter 1 will be out a week from today!**

**Date: 5-28-14**

**Editor/Partner: N/A**

**Parings: Sonamy, OC x Character, Past life couples**

**Word count: 1,289**

**Edit: Can't update till next week. I'm stuck without my computer till Tuesday, so yeah. I'm updating with my phone. And thank you Mr./Mrs. Shadow7104 for the Mobius spelling correction :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Picnic Paranoid

**Me: Time for an update! Sorry I haven't updated. I went to my grandma's house for 5 days and then my cousin's house for 4 days. I hope you all understand.**

**I don't own Sonic and Gang**

**I only own Christina, Lexcia (Changed to Denana), Greg and Christina's friend in Chapter 1.**

**================Loading==========================================================**

**Location: Mobius City; Mobius**

**Time: November 22****nd****, 3017 **

**POV: 3****rd**

**================Loading==========================================================**

It's been 2 years since the Sonic gang had came back from space. Cosmo's sacrifice was never forgotten. On Mobius, Mobiuons had planted trees, flowers and other kinds of plants although the month of March and April. The Sonic gang finally got the break they deserved. While Shadow went to some desert island, Rouge decided to stay on Angel Island, much to Knuckles disappointment. Tails and Cream got together after being partners for about a year. Amy had started taking online college for music writing and Cream is in High school. Vanilla started working in her own flower shop selling flower seeds and pots. Knuckles still guards the master emerald, but trains for when Eggman comes out of hiding. Sonic had to get glasses for books because he kept on reading books to close to his face.

Today, the gang is on picnic under the tree Sonic planted 2 years ago. Cream and Tails are sitting together holding hands, Knuckles and Rouge are fighting, Amy is helping Vanilla with the food and Shadow is just watching just in case something happens. Sonic is under the tree reading a book.

After a few minutes of reading, Sonic puts the book down, but keeps the glasses on. He looks up at the leaves on the tree he planted and smiles. Cosmo was a good friend, it was sad to see her go, but it had to be done.

"**But, something still bothers me.**" Sonic muttered under his breath. The dark form he gained from the trip has been pushed to the back of his mind for a while, but it has come back. He can't quite remember what happened, but he knows he was too strong for his own good. Not only did that happen, but also after he came back, he noticed two Mobiuons staring at him alone. They left after he turned his head to check on the others.

"**Who the hell were they?**" Sonic questions himself. He looks down to see a golden fox staring straight at him. The fox is Tails Prower. Sonic jumps back a bit in surprise, but chuckles after he sees his brother start laughing.

"**Tails, excuse my language, but you need to stop doing that shit!**" Sonic joked while he got up and toke off his glasses. Tails grabbed his arm and pulled him to the picnic blanket that Vanilla and Cream put down when the gang got here.

"**Sorry Sonic, Amy told me to get you. I didn't want you to have a concussion before lunch.**" Tails said has he made Sonic sit down in between him and Amy. Tails was next to Knuckles, who was next to Cream, who was next to Shadow, who was next to Vanilla, who was next to Rouge who was next to Amy. The food sat in the middle of everyone in an ordered fashion.

After the food was devoured, Sonic got up and looked at the city below the hill they were on. The city had grown to be about as big as station square. It may be 3017, but it felt like 2017 for Sonic. Amy noticed Sonic's disappearance and decide to go and stand next to him.

"**Hey Sonic, how are you doing?**" Amy said as Sonic was brought of his trance. Amy had grown quite a bit since they got back. She stopped tackling Sonic; she used her free time to work a part time job she got and do college and now babysits on the weekend to get extra money and learn how to take care of kids. Sonic smiled at the presence of his friend.

"**I'm doing well. Nice day isn't it?**" Sonic said hoping to strike a conversation with his female friend. His goal was achieved when the hedgehog nodded her head and swayed back and forth.

"**It is. I just love the fall, don't you Sonic?**" Amy asked as Sonic looked at her. They made eye contact for about 10 seconds before the both turned away. Amy was red in the face while Sonic felt awkward. Sonic couldn't help but smile and blush a bit at his female friend. She looked kinda cute quite looking embarrassed.

"_**IDIOT! Stop thinking like that! She's your friend!"**_ His mind screamed at him. He looked back to the city and saw a small figure facing towards the hill. Sonic didn't know if the figure was looking

"**Hey Amy, let's get back to the others!**" Sonic called as he grabbed Amy's arm lightly and dragged her back to the area. Amy questioned Sonic's strange behavior, but decided to go along with it since she really couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

**================Loading==========================================================**

**POV: Figure's**

**================Loading==========================================================**

So, Sonic's with his friends. I'm no expert, but it looks like he's a bit creped out. I turn towards my friend who's sleeping on a branch. She was a cute little girl. If you take the time to stand there in front of her long enough, you would actually smell chocolate perfume. She unfortunately has a bandaged eye, but it's ok.

"**Tom?**" A voice calls to me. I turn around and see my friend sitting up and rubbing her unbandage eye. She had mint colored eyes that have a tint of white. She wears a black necklace that I gave her after Sonic and the gang returned to Mobius. She had just woke up.

"**Yes Denana?**" I asked as I kneeled in front of her like a knight. She held a Tails Doll with a gem hanging from his head. A smiled was on her face as she stroke its gem. I smiled at her gesture.

"**Can we meet the sonic gang now?**" She asked as she yawned. I hid my eyes under my bangs. I didn't want her meeting them, but she already knew her fate once she meets them. I looked back at her and saw her with a lazy smile on her face.

"**Ok Dena, we'll meet them.**" I said as Denana hugged me. I fell on my butt because she basically tackled me, but whatever. My 4 tails were also hugging her as I hugged her. She loosen as soon as my tails touched her back. She looked at me with an expansion that said, 'Can we go now?'

"**We'll meet them later, I promise.**" I said while Denana pouted. I got up with her in my arms and started to walk home. I'm Tom Dale, an 18-year-old Kistune Fox that has a 12-year-old hedgehog friend. She was just turning 10 when she first saw the sonic gang and I was 18. We have a curse. Every time she turns a number that's in the 9 family, I turn 9 years older than her. We didn't know how to break it at first, but I figured it out.

"**Tails Doll..**." Denana called to me. Yes, I'm the Tails Doll. I can take on a Mobiuon form because I'm a demon, but she knows that already. When I and Dena met, she was 1 and I was a doll. Ever since her father died, she's been in my care. She loves me as a brother, and I love as a... well… lover. I feel horrible about it, but it's the sad truth. I'm not into lollicon, It's just this stupid curse is making me older than I'm supposed to be. I'm actually supposed to be 14 years old.

"**I miss daddy…**" When she talks about him, I know she just had a nightmare. It's his entire fault that she has this bandaged eye, but she still loves the bastard. I don't mind, she loves me more and that all that fucking matters.

"**I know you do Denana.**" I try my best to comfort her as I walk the way to our house outside the city. She once again, falls asleep, but I try my best to wake her up. My efforts fail, but I guess it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that keep looking ahead. I should never turn around.

Why? Because, there's demons following me home. That's way.

**TBC**

**================Loading==========================================================**

**Me: How was that? Next update soon!**

**Date: 6-11-14**

**Words: 1,429**

**Chapters: 1**

**Editor: N/A**

**================Loading==========================================================**


	3. Chapter 2: Denana gets Sonic into this

**Me: Hello everyone! My 3 chapter-making spree is halfway over! I hope you all like my newest chapters once they're up! Anyway, about Tails Doll… People make theories that he's actually a demon, and I looked at the wiki for him. It's true that he has a gem of power; I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually a demon. Therefore, the red gem of power he has is still there, he just only needs it when he turns into a doll. Following me?**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own Sonic and his gang and what not.**

**Me: Enjoy the show!**

**================Loading=====================================**

**Location: Tails' Workshop**

**Time: November 23****rd****, 3017**

**POV: Sonic's**

**================Loading=====================================**

It's been about 12 hours since the picnic and I've calmed down, but no matter what I do, I can't get the figure out of my head. Now that I think about it, how was I even able to seem the figure? He was almost a mile away and yet I saw a blob! I told Tails about and he said is probably me being paranoid. That's not a bad guess.

That adventure in space kinda hit my head hard with questions. Questions like, "**What happened that one time**." and, "**Why did I let lose like that?".** Ending the adventure without any explanation of my actions left me confused, but I'll never show it. Damn my ego, it probably should just fade by now…

Speaking of egos, where's old Egghead? He should be attacking by now, yet he's just hiding. I saw his old base on one of my runs and saw the whole place on lock down. I don't understand why he's doing it, but I know it's for something bad. I'll be prepared for anything he tries!

The real question I have is, Will I be able to control my anger if Eggman just so happens to hurt one of my friends bad.

**================Loading=====================================**

**POV: Denana's**

**Location: Mobius City; Mobius**

**================Loading=====================================**

Today's a pretty day. It's about 1:35 PM. The sun's shining, people are walking, and animals are alive. I'm with my best friend, Tom Dale. He's secretly the Tails Doll, but I'm sure he's ok with that. He's been caring for me since I was 2 and I've always known he was there. You see, he may be a demon, but that doesn't mean he wasn't once somebody. He had 5 friends back in the year 2500. He was probably the oldest among them. One of them wasn't really a friend, but he was still nice to them. I don't know why, but he told me never to see the word Christy. I think it's because he's best friend was named Christy.

I don't know, all I know now is that I'm suddenly in a library by myself. I must have been so deep in thought that I wondered off. I'm sure Tom's angry. At least I ended up in the library that holds the history of Mobius, so that's all good. I find myself walking to a bookshelf marked _History_. I pick up a book that's looks like a traveler's journal and sat down in a chair. I open it to find myself at the year 2000, but something doesn't add up.

This is all about mobiuns, back in the 2000's, there were humans…

**================Loading=====================================**

**Location: Mobius City Shopping distract**

**POV: Tom's**

**================Loading=====================================**

GOD TO THE EVERY LOVING FUCK! Where the fuck is Denana! I'm so screwed if I come to find a dead chocolate hedgehog in a dark ally. Actually, whoever did that would be screwed. I'm being shoved back and forth by people I don't know! Man, I wish I actually knew where Denana was 24/7. It sucks to be the adult lost in the crowd. Denana probably ended up in a park or shops around here somewhere (Note: The shopping distract is about 20 blocks away from where Denana is).

I hope I don't get mugged out here. If Denana find's me dead… Oh, I don't want to know! She probably bawl her fucking head off, then grabbed the nearest katana, and slice them to bites. That's gruesome for her sure, but I know her family. I've been near her family for over 1000 years. It's weird yes, but I didn't chose to go down that route. It was all her idea, Christina's idea. She was my best friend, my partner, the person who would love me.

Why would she torture me?

CRAP! I'm getting sidetracked! I'm now 20 meters away from my pervious location. Just great, I wonder how long it'll take to find her. Shit! It's 1:50, I need to find her now!

**================Loading=====================================**

**Location: Mobius City, Library**

**POV: 3****rd**

**================Loading=====================================**

The clock soon hits 2:00. It rang about 14 times, but went unheard by the blue blur. He seems to be lost in thought, but looks up to see a brown hedgehog in front of him with a giant book in her hands. He is however, too late to stop his speed and crushes into her, sending them both to the ground with book in between both of them. Rubbing their head with their hands, they sit up to make eye contact.

"**Sorry kid, I'll get your book**." Sonic said has he bend over to pick up the book. After grabbing the book, he straighten to face the brown hedgehog. The hedgehog looked about 10 and had a black bandage around it's left eye. He handed the book as the hedgehog toke it.

"**Thanks mister. What's your name**?" the hedgehog asked as Sonic sat on a nearby bench. The hedgehog followed him and sat with him. The hedgehog put the book in a backpack that the hedgehog had with them.

"**I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, what's your name**." Sonic replied as he face his species. They faced each other again. The hedgehog looked female, but Sonic wasn't going to ask. The hedgehog paused for a minute and sighed. Sonic notices the sigh as more of a yawn. The hedgehog faced him again and held it's hand out.

"**I'm Denana Kit. You're the famous Sonic Hedgehog right**?" Denana asked our hero. He nodded and noticed the black necklace. Dena noticed and held it up for him to see. Nobody noticed the two hedgehogs, which was lucky for her.

"**This necklace came from my ancestor who lived 500 years ago. My book says that anyone who wears it is destined for either a deadly fate or a dream come true, and if the person who wears it takes it off, he or she will experience massive Schizophrenia. I don't know how that works, but I'm sure it's fake**." Denana laughed as she picked up her backpack and got off the bench. Sonic got off to and faced her.

"**Well, see you later mister**!" Denana said as she skipped off. Sonic smiled at the childish nature pf the girl, but soon realized he need to get Tails something. He left for a machine part store just pass the corner. You know what the funny thing is.

He and Tom Dale ran right passed each, both making eye contact and noticing a black necklace in Tom's hand.

TBC!

**================Loading=====================================**

**Me: Oh, what's going happen? Does Tom know that Dena just met Sonic? What will Sonic do? SO many questions, all to be answered in the next chapter!**

**================Loading=====================================**


	4. Chapter 3: Tom meet Sonic, Part 1

**Me: I hope you all know, there is this big illness that's called laziness, right? OK, just wanted to make sure you guys know!**

**Reader 1: You have it don't you.**

**Me: Yes… I do.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN SONIC OR HIS GANG AT ALL! (Does that excuse me for the rest of the chapters?)**

**FanFiction: Nope**

**Me: Damn it...**

**====================LOADING=================**

**POV: Sonic's**

**Location: Mobius City Shopping distract, Mobius**

**Time: 2:00 PM**

**====================LOADING=================**

Why did the guy next to me just stop in his tracks? He seemed to be in a hurry, so why stop. Did you want an autograph? Maybe just a friendly hello? I don't know! I feel like he's staring straight at me. So, I decide to turn his way.

**Mental Note: Never look this guy in the eye when he's in a hurry ever again if you see him.**

He was a freaking mess. Hair sticking up, his shirt was falling off his right shoulder and his pants look a bit ripped up. His legs were barely keeping him up and he looked tired. I felt sorry for this guy, what could have got him so worked up?

"Umm, are you ok?" I asked the fox. He blinked twice, wobbled a bit, and then passed out into some grass that just happen to be behind him. Ok, I could do two things right now.

Call for a cab and take him to the closest hospital and leave him

Or

Take him with me to Tails' House after I get what Tails wants

My best option now would be two. People would start questioning why the hell I have a passed out and beaten looking fox on my shoulders. I would also be bombarded with fans, and that's not good for him or me right now.

Ok, Option two! I pick the guy up and rush to the store were Tails' thing is and pay for it. I put the bag over my other shoulder and put the teen on my other shoulder. I took one-step back, and ran off!

**====================LOADING=================**

**POV: Tom's**

**Location: Mobius City Shopping district, Mobius**

**Time: 2:05 PM**

**====================LOADING=================**

Holy shit, what the fuck just happened? I open my eyes to see that blue hedgehog running at the speed of light… with me on his shoulders… Just fucking great. My day's completely ruin.

I lost my wallet in a crowd at the shopping distract.

I lost Denana in that same crowd.

I got beaten up by some punks who thought it would be funny to pick on me (I hate Snakes sometimes..)

I passed out somewhere like a drunken idiot

And I got picked up by the hero of Mobius, Sonic T. fucking Hedgehog.

How can this get any worse? I mean, Denana's out there alone, Fucking Sonic Hedgehog won't put me the fuck down and let me walk myself (He thinks I kick in my sleep. I'm fucking awake dumb ass!) And what's worst, Sonic could possibly pass by those same guys again, that would be the last thing we both need….

Oh the nerve of this ass hole.. I have to sit through a conversation between that gold fox and him. God, just kill me now.. Oh that's right, he doesn't listen to shit heads like me…

I keep forgetting that. Oh, here comes hell.

**====================LOADING=================**

**POV: 3rd**

**Location: Tails' Workshop**

**Time: 2:10 PM**

**====================LOADING=================**

"**HEY TAILS!**" Sonic shouted as the poor kid hit his head against a motor in his latest update to the Tornado. Sonic saw the damage he done and gave his best 'I forgot' face, but Tails wasn't buying it.

"**Sonic, you know better! Geez.."** Tails complained as he fixed his glasses back into place and got out for under the Tornado. He then saw Sonic with his part and some other mobiuon. Tails gave him a bit of a concerned look and went over to check the mobiuon's condition.

"**Geez Sonic, what happened to the poor guy?"** Tails asked pointing to multiple bruises, rips in his jeans and a slightly purple neck. Sonic shrugged and place the 'passed out' mobiuon on the couch and went to get a first AID kit while Tails made them some drinks.

"**Hey, kid, you're Tails Prowers right?"** Tails nearly drops the drinks at the sound of the mobiuon's voice. Tails turned to come face to face with chocolate brown eyes giving him a poker face. Tails picks up the drinks and brings them over to the table in front of the mobiuon, never losing eye contact.

"**Kid, stop it. It's creeping me out."** The mobiuon said, hoping to the brake Tails' gaze on him, but the attempt failed. Tails finally turns around to face Sonic with the first AID kit. Sonic then comes to the mobiuon's other side and brings out the bandages.

"**Hey, what's your name?"** Sonic asks the mobiuon has he wraps the fox's arms. The mobuion gives a frown at the question and decided to ignore it. The mobiuon turned his head to see Tails offer him a drink. The fox nods and grabs the drink and takes a drink. After a few minutes of silence, the fox breaks it with an answer to Sonic's question.

"**Tom Dale's my name."** Tom replied as Sonic looked up to hear. He saw the eyes of the injured fox slowly fall. It's not too long before Tom gives into his sleep that his mind has been telling him to do for hours now. The drink the fox held was caught by Tails and Sonic grabbed Tom before he could land head first into a glass table.

"**I guess he needs some sleep**." Tails said as Sonic gave him the 'no-shit' face, lied the fox down, and put a near bye blanket on him to make sure he stays warm (Their heater's not the best right now. Tails is fixing it). Sonic and Tails both got up and put a pillow under his head and feet and stood in front of the table to see the results.

"**He looks comfortable**." Sonic said. Right before Tails says anything, a knock is heard from the door. Both heads turn while Sonic walks to it. He opens the door to reveal a pink hedgehog and a cream-colored rabbit with a brown hedgehog on the pink hedgehog's shoulders. Sonic glanced at the hedgehog on the pink hedgehog's shoulders and saw that it was Denana!

"**Hey Ames, what happened to Dena?"** Sonic asked as Amy gave him a look of confusion. Cream gave the same look as Sonic let them in the house. The two girls both saw a fox sleeping on couch. They sighed and put the girl on the chair while Amy quietly popped her back.

"**So her name's Denana?"** Amy asked as Sonic turned around and nodded. He closed the door and went to go get a cover for Dena. She was a bit messy, but looked otherwise fine. Sonic quickly came back and place the cover over the girl. He raised her head and place a pillow under her head for comfort.

"**I met her at the library near where I found Tom over there**." Sonic said as he pointed to Tom Dale. The girls turned their heads to the sleeping fox and then back at Sonic. Cream announced that she was going to help Tails with his upgrade, leaving Sonic and Amy alone with the two sleeping mobiuons.

"**So Sonic, do you know anything on what happened to Tom?"** Amy asked, trying to break the silence they had when Cream left. Sonic shock his head and looked at the fox, who finally opened his eyes to see two hedgehogs.

"**Hey Tom, how ya doing?"** Sonic asked as Tom slowly sat up and stared at Denana. He gave a face of shock, but then slowly a face of assuredness came. He yawned and tapped Denana's shoulder, instantly waking her up from her little nap.

"**I'm sorry about me and Denana. She's kind of like my little sister you see. I lost her in a big crowd and got into a pretty bad fight**." Tom explained as Dena looked at Tom and then at Sonic. Tom noticed this and started to get scared.

"**Denana, did you meet the blue hedgehog**?" Tom asked the girl. Denana nodded and fear attacked the fox's heart and mind. What if, she revealed the history of her necklace (Check), what if she actually wants to be his friend? (Check) and what if, she actually wants to be a part of the actions he does (Check Check Check!)!

"**So, you two know each other than, huh?"** Tom asked as Denana nodded. Tom exhaled and sat back in the couch. Sonic and Amy turned their heads at the fox and moved to the same couch he was on.

"**Dena, did you tell Sonic about that Necklace." **Tom asked. A few seconds passed. No answer, Tom became scared. If she did, she's fucking screwed! Tom pupils started to shake at the intense silence.

"**Yes I did." **Those three words were what he feared. His eyes widen, and then closed again. He got up, went to the door and went outside. Denana also got up and went to the kitchen. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and nodded. Amy went to the kitchen while Sonic went to the door and went outside.

**====================LOADING=================**

**TBC**

**Me: INTENSE! What will become of Denana and Tom's relationship? Will Amy and Cream get involved with this nonsense too!? Find out next time!**

**====================LOADING=================**


	5. Chapter 4: Tom meet Sonic Part 2

**Me: Well, shit, not a lot of people are noticing... Oh well! Here is chapter 4 of Dark Emeralds. Last time, Denana revealed that she met Sonic and now Tom's pissed. In this chapter, we get to see why Denana has a bandage around her eye and the truth behind Tom's ownership of Denana. We also get to see Christina along with a new character joining the cast! Part two of Chapter 3**

**Me: I don't own Sonic and his gang. Let's get started!**

=======DE=======

**Location: Tails' Workshop**

**POV: ****Denana and Amy (3****rd**** person)**

**(Time thing is being dropped)**

=======DE=======

As soon as Amy got in the kitchen and sat Denana down, the brown hedgehog woke up and looked around. Her blonde tips swashed with her head while she looked around and spotted Amy. The pink hedgehog was getting something for them to snack on. Denana felt the bandage on her eye and felt a bit depressed.

"**Hey Denana, I have a question**," Denana peeped her head up and saw Amy offering her a candy bar. The child took the candy bar and started to munch on it. Amy sat down across from her and started to eat her bar as well. After Amy ate her bite, she looked at Denana again who was ready for Amy's question. "**I was wondering, why did you have a bandage on your eye?**" Denana saw this question coming. She usually says not to worry about and that she's hiding something embarrassing, but this hedgehog wasn't gonna take a lie. This is what Denana knew from Amy's appearance.

"***Sigh* I saw this coming. I'll begin from the beginning..**" Denana trailed off as Amy put down her half eaten candy bar on the table as she prepared for this tale.

=======DE=======

**POV: Sonic and Tom (3****rd****)**

=======DE=======

Sonic saw Tom just staring at the sky. Tom hand his hands in his pockets while he just, stood there. To break his trance, Sonic tapped Tom's shoulder. Tom looked at him, and turned away. Sonic was confused for a second, and remembered why.

"**Tom, why didn't you want me to meet Denana?**" Sonic asked the angered fox. The fox turned his head to see Sonic and decided to give him a chance. Tom mentioned Sonic to come with him. Sonic followed and saw they're going to sit under a tree. After sitting down, Sonic looked at Tom, ready for the story.

"**Ok, but you must never tell.**" Sonic nodded and Tom sighed.

=======DE=======

**Bold-Tom**

_Italic-Denana_

=======DE=======

_Once upon a time, there was a hedgehog girl with a terrible father. _**She didn't like him at all, she was afraid of him. **_One day, while on the beach, the girl found a doll on the beach._** Being only 3, she toke the doll with her. **

_The father found the doll and was angry._** The bad thing about him being pissed was that he drinks daily. So he was drunk.** _Without a second thought, the father grabbed his beer bottle and smashed the girl's right eye._ Denana pulled the bandage off her and looked at Amy again. This time, she had a mint eye and a faded Purple eye. **The doll was angry, he somehow stood up and toke the father down.**_ The girl was bleeding bad and was in need of medical attention._

**The doll prayed to something to turn him mobian. His wish was heard and he became a nine-year-old fox. **_He picked the girl up and toke her to the hospital. _**The girl had fallen into a coma after the eye surgery. **_In the girl's sleep, she was visited by a sprite, which saved her life._

**When the girl came to, the fox was so excited. **_A doctor came in and said the father had passed away because he went out and threw him in the street and got ran over._** The girl was half-awake, so she didn't hear. The fox heard though, and was very depressed. **_The fox then came up with an idea,_** "I can take care of her!" He claimed. **_The doctor was shock, but saw that the girl had no other relatives in the area._

"**Ok." The doctor said has he left the room.** _The fox looked at the girl and smiled. He grabbed some bandages and wrapped her eye with it._** He then swore on his life that he would never let anyone hurt her again.**

**=======DE=======**

Sonic and Tom's

Amy and Denana's

**=======DE=======**

"**So, what's this really have to do with you and Denana?**" Sonic asked as Tom got and leaned against the tree. He looked around and saw Denana talking with Amy. He smiled, and sat back down and lied down. Sonic joined in and looked at the clouds. Sonic looked at the Fox, who was pulling on his tail. Tom looked a Sonic, blushed for a minute, and hid his tail.

"**Shit Sonic. Tell someone when you start staring like a creep.**" Tom complained as Sonic started to chuckle. Tom looked at him and notice Sonic pointing at something. Tom followed his finger and saw that all four of his tails were flying all over the place. Tom grabbed all four and put them down. Sonic continue to laugh. Tom smacked his head and started to laugh along.

"**So I guess that means you two have a good connection?**" Amy guessed as Denana nodded. Amy threw away their trash and sat back down. Denana looked outside the window and saw Sonic and Tom laughing their asses off. Denana smiled and looked at Amy, who was offering her hand. Denana took her hand and went out the door to where Sonic and Tom where.

**======Tom. =DE=======**

**Normal text**

**=======DE=======**

Tom and Sonic soon noticed Amy and Denana walking towards them and stopped laughing. Amy joined next to Sonic and Denana sat next to Tom. As soon as Denana sat next to him, one of Tom's tails tried to wrap itself around Denana's arm, but Tom stopped it.. with a needle...

"**AGH! Shit!**" Tom shouted as he pulled the needle out and winced in pain. Denana looked at him and saw his tail it off the ground. with a bit of red on it. She went inside, grabbed her backpack, grabbed the bandages, went back outside, and wrapped the tail up. Amy and Sonic helped as Tom winced. After a minute or so, a door opened and closed. Amy and Sonic turned around and saw Cream and Tails coming out.

"**Hey , what was that sound?**" Cream asked as she sat next to the group with Tails. Tails looked at the tail and put two and two together. Tails held the tail and kept it off the ground. Tom relaxed and fell into Sonic's arms as he fell asleep. Sonic felt a bit confused and awkward, but kept his cool. Amy giggled at this and Cream sat next to Amy while Tails sat next to Sonic. Denana went back inside and put the bandages up and went back outside and sat next to Sonic.

"**So Sonic, What's up?**" Tails asked as he eyed Tom's four tails. Sonic shrugged and told Tails and Cream about the story. The two were amazed by the story and Amy helped out. Denana fell asleep on Tom's lap and snuggled up to him. The sakura (Old joke is old!) hedgehog looked at the sky and saw it was already sunset.

"**Come on guys, let's get these two to bed and eat some dinner.**" Amy announced as Cream and Tails grabbed Tom together and Sonic grabbed Denana. It was kinda hard to get them in because Denana wouldn't let go of Tom's hand. When they got them in, they put the two together on the couch that becomes a bed. Amy started to makes some chilli dogs and a salad. After some dinner, the gang got dressed and went to the guest rooms upstairs, but before that happened, Denana woke up while Sonic was putting up dishes.

"**Sonic, can I make you something?**" Denana yawned as Sonic smiled and nodded. Denana smiled too and went to the kitchen. After a minute or two later, Denana came out with a chilli dog. Sonic took a bite, and let it settle. After a minute, Sonic's face turned green. He got up, patted Denana, and ran to the bathroom. Denana sighed in disappointment and got some food poisoning antidote out of her backpack. Sonic came back and accepted the antidote. After a sallow, Sonic's face returned to normal.

"**Sorry Sonic, I thought I got better..**" Denana yawned as she fell back asleep before Sonic could respond. He stood for a minute and went to his room. Amy looked at him and decided to ask what happened. Sonic entered his room and fell onto the bed. He fell asleep and never noticed the necklace that was on his bed next to him slowly attaching itself to his neck.

=======DE=======

**Midnight**

**=======DE=======**

Denana got up, looked around, and spotted her target, the kitchen. She reached the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. After a sip, she put the glass down and noticed the window had been slightly open. She went to it and closed it, but heard a noise. She turned around and saw a black figure. Before she could turn on the lights, the figure grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She struggled and started to bite the fingers of the figure, but the figure knocked her out with some form of drug. The figure put her in a potato sack, picked her up, and took her out the window. The figure left a note just for the fox who would be freaking out the next morning.

=======DE=======

**TBC**

**=======DE=======**

**Well, shit, Denana got kidnapped. Tom and Denana bonded with the gang! So, what will happen when the gang hear of her kidnapping? Will they be too worried, or will they be extremely Worried? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: TIME TO THROW HIM OUT!

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE! It's time for chapter 5 of this series! Now I'm here to say a few things:**

**1. I'm about to be a bitch to Tom and Denana.**

**2. Sonamy fluff INCOMING!**

**3. Tom's about to reveal himself**

**I don't own Sonic and Gang! ****利鋳掛とこいきにみ (YEAH! Japanese!)**

**Location: Tails' Workshop  
****POV: 3****rd ****Person**

"Ugh…" A groan escaped a peach color Fox's mouth. His dreams were nothing special, just a black space. The window had been opened to let some cool air in and some of the moonlight in. Tom wasn't that good at sleeping, the only proof of that was it being 2 in the morning and he just fell asleep. What was outside was something dangling from the window.

"Huh?" Tom sat up and looked at the dangling thing. It appeared to be brown like some rope. While squinting, a piece of wood creaked. With a 60 degrees spin, Tom found nothing there. After a minute, a piece of wood creaked again. Tom stood frozen and looked behind him and found nothing there. He knew someone was there cause this wasn't the first time.

"_Shit…_" Tom thought as he slowly stood up. He went towards the window and planned to climb down the rope, but found it gone. Tom sat on the ledge and looked down. It was a whole 3 stories down, a leg could be broken and Denana would freak. Tom then heard his creak.

With the courage he could muster, Tom turned and was faced with a frying pan. As he landed, a figure dropped from the ledge and went to the fox that was in a small crater. He picked him up, bagged him in a potato sack and threw him into a tiny cube. The figure smirked and picked the cube up and jumped through a black hole (Literally).

**POV: Amy**

I had just woken up when an ear-killing scream came from Tom's room. When I had arrived, Denana was crouched down and shaking as if she had saw a homicide. Cream was patting her back while Tails was holding her shoulders. I soon saw Sonic emerged from his Tom's room.

"What happened?" I asked as Sonic and the others looked at me. Denana had fallen on her behind and was rocking back in forth. Tails got up and left Cream has she tended to Denana's rocking. Sonic looked at the shaking girl and sighed in a sad tone.

"It's Tom, he's gone." Tails said as he led me to the room. The window was opened, allowing some the curtains to fly in and out and some of the wood was broken. The bed was a mess and the pillows had been thrown to the floor. The dower was even opened while one of the compartments were about to fall out. My hands covered my mouth has I looked at the mess.

"This isn't Tom going out, someone must have kidnapped him." Sonic said has he pointed to the ledge that had scratch marks. Denana was clam enough to move, but had Cream on standby. Denana held my hard very tightly out of fear. It hurt, but I couldn't say no to a girl who just had her best friend taken away.

"There's also another problem." Cream piped in has she held Denana's other hand. Denana looked at Cream and then hung her head down in what seemed like shame. I looked at her and then back at Cream. She steps to the front, leaving Denana's hand unattended, and stands firmly.

"She has Separation Anxiety disorder." Cream announced as me and Sonic gasped. Tails looked like he saw this coming and Denana finally lose the ability to stand and fell to her knees. I fell with her and saw her face. It was written with pain, fear and most of all, sadness. It was hard to watch.

"So all we can do is expect her to get sick." Tails said as he gave me a bottle. It was a bottle of anti-depression pills. Tails went back to his workspace while Cream went downstairs to go home and see her mom. Sonic helped me carry Denana to her room and went to get a soda for her to drink to sallow the pills. After a minute or two, she fell into complete sleep.

**POV: 3****rd**

"I feel so bad for Denana." Amy said as she broke the small silence. Sonic nodded as they looked at Denana, who was breathing at a normal rate. After a minute passed, Sonic and Amy decided to leave the room to leave Denana to her sleep. They leaned on the wall and let the silence back in.

"So, what are we going to do?" Amy asked as Sonic put his hands behind his head and sat down. Amy sat down too and awaited Sonic answer. "First, we find Tom. Next, we find the baddie if he's not with Tom and meanwhile, we all tend to Denana." Sonic replied as Amy smiled as he fist pumps the air with his now free hands. Amy and Sonic connected eyes, but were interrupted by Cream.

"Breakfast is ready you two!" Cream called as Sonic and Amy looked away and blushed. They stood a good 2 feet away from each other and walked down stairs.

**POV: Tom (3****rd**** person)**

"Ugh..." Tom groaned for the second time today as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by nothing but black. "Would you like to see?" A voice called has the lights revealed a throne room of sorts. Tom squinted his eyes and saw a blurry figure. After a minute of adjustments, the figure was of Tom's worst nightmares. Tom looked at his hands that were in chains and then at his feet which were held down by chains.

The figure toke Tom's hand chains and pulled him closer to it. Tom held back a shout has the figure grinned in insane delight. Tom closed his eyes and fell backwards as the figure launched him to the floor. The figure sat in front of him and twirled the keys to Tom's freedom in his finger.

"Welcome back… Tails." The figure spoke has he stood up and let the blue quills sway has Tom slowly lost his appearance and had a doll launch out of him just a few feet. The Tails Doll laid useless as gloved hands picked him up and laid him on a grey lap. The owner of the legs let a tear slip as he formed a ball around himself as the echoes of the red-eyed blue hedgehog echoed across the room. Tails looked out from his ball and saw a plan, and plan that sent him into a fearing state.

'Operation: Bring Rose back: Start' was what the board said. Tails curled back and muttered, "Curse you, Sonic."

**TBC**

**If you can't figure out the character who kidnapped Tom is, you need to get on the internet and do a damn google search before you continue. **

**I don't own that character or who Tom really is. Also, I know I said Tom was the Tails Doll. Let me explain without giving away spoilers.**

_**Tails 2 merged with the Tails Doll and created a body and personality from it. **_

**That's the best of an explanation I can give without spoilers. If you want a better one, wait!**


End file.
